


Decisions

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Honourable Schoolboy - John Le Carre, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief sketch of the development of Molly and Peter's relationship from Molly's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

             Molly Meakin was no stranger to men like Peter Guillam.  Even not knowing his reputation, she would have recognised him the moment she walked into the room and sat down.  As it was, she had already slipped easily into a defensive mode, but maintained a careful veneer of calculated coolness under his gaze.  This was in part defence against Guillam, who while attractive, she didn't trust further than she could throw him, and in part an equally automatic reaction against the nervousness roused in her by the dual scrutiny of George Smiley and Connie Sachs, both of whom she knew primarily through reputation alone.

             When she later found herself bumping into the tall blond outside of one of the lifts, she was unsurprised, but feigned it.  When he offered to drive her home, despite it being well out of his way, she reluctantly agreed, and sat primly in the passenger side of his slightly battered Porsche, watching as he struggled with himself to start a conversation.  When they arrived at her flat, he offered to walk her to her door, and nodded silently when she refused, only driving off once the door closed.

             When they finally did speak more than a handful of words to one another, it was their families that brought them together.  They were both what the Mothers referred to as "children of the Circus" - Peter's parents were active during the war, while Molly was the first woman in her family to be Circus; her father and brother had both been agents.  She was almost surprised to find that Peter's skewed sense of normalcy was similar to her own, and that his high-strung nerves seemed to relax when talking to her.  Eventually, she made the decision to let him inside her flat - but only for coffee.

             When, after several weeks, Molly came to her decision about what to do about Peter Guillam, it came less as a surprise to her than it did to him.  Despite his initial intentions, he had settled into a niche at her side and had, thus far, proven himself against the whispers in the corridors.  It was a chilly evening, when Molly asked him up to her flat after a late night at the Circus had ended with George Smiley giving him the slip on one of the elusive, late-night walks that he had become fond of in recent weeks.  Peter had hesitated at the door for a moment, until taking him by the hand, Molly had urged him past the threshold, first of the front door, and then of the door to her own bedroom.

 


End file.
